Editors
| período = 2002 - actualidade | xénero = indie rock, post-punk revival | selo = Kitchenware, Epic, Play It Again Sam | membros = Tom Smith Chris Urbanowicz Russell Leetch Edward Lay | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.editorsofficial.com/ }} Editors é unha banda inglesa de indie rock procedente de Birmingham, que se formou no ano 2002. O grupo está formado por Tom Smith (voz, guitarra rítmica e piano), Chris Urbanowicz (guitarra solista e sintetizadores), Russell Leetch (baixo e coros) e Ed Lay (batería, percusión e coros). O seu son é comparado co de bandas coma Echo and the Bunnymen, Joy Division, Interpol, Kitchens of Distinction e U2. Historia Os membros coñecéronse cando estudaban Tecnoloxía Musical na Staffordshire University. Déronse conta de que non era unha carreira para eles e decidiron formar unha banda, tocando nas vilas de Wolverhampton, Birmingham e Stafford. Despois da súa graduación, moveríanse a Birmingham. A banda era inicialmente coñecida coma Pilot, e realizaron o seu primeiro concerto baixo este nome no ano 2002. Sen embargo, déronse conta de que o nome estaba xa tomado por unha banda escocesa dos anos 70, polo que cambiárono a The Pride. Fixeron unha promo con ese nome cos temas "Come Share The View" e "Forest Fire" e subíronas a internet, permitindo escoitar as cancións en Onemusic Unsigned da BBC Radio 1. Entón a banda as sacou da rede coa intención de crear un grao misterio e ansiedade e asegurar que máis xente fose a velos actuar. Entón cambiaron a súa formación con Ed Lay reemprazando a Geraint Owen na batería cando este comezou a centrarse na súa banda galesa The Heights. Con esta composición se fixeron coñecidos coma Snowfield. Fixeron o seu concerto de debut con este nome a petición da Fused Magazine en marzo do 2003. No verán a banda auto-editou un EP demo de sis temas, que nun futuro se convertirían en temas de Editors. Despois da súa graduación, no outono do 2003, a banda trasladouse á cidade de Birmingham. Durante o seguinte ano, os distintos membros da banda realizaron distintos traballos compaxinando o seu tempo co grupo. Despois de continuos concertos polas Midlands, e non pasou moito tempo ata que o boca a boca os fixo nunha banda polular aínda sen relación con ningún selo. A banda entón enviou un CD co tema "Bullets", conseguindo así o interese de varios selos británicos, polo que uns trinta representantes destes foron a velos tocar a Birmingham. En outubro do 2004 o grupo asinou co selo indie de Newcastle Kitchenware Records, e despois diso cambiaron o seu nome para o de Editors. Despois de telonear a bandas coma Puressence e Oceansize, Editors editou o seu sinxelo de debut "Bullets" como unha edición limitada de 1.000 copias através da Kitchenware Records o 24 de xaneiro do 2005. O tema fora previamente pinchado polo disc jockey da BBC Radio 1 Zane Lowe, onde fora elexido "sinxelo da semana". A tirada limitada vendeuse completamente o mesmo día do seu lanzamento, vendéndose esa mesma semana copias en eBay a máis de 30 libras. En abril dese mesmo ano seguíulle a edición de "Munich", e a banda conseguiu o seu primeiro top 25. Realizaron outra xira polo Reino Unido e apareceron no programa da MTV Spanking New Music en Manchester. Nese momento, debido ao incremento de popularidade da banda, Editors e Kitchenware asinaron un contrato de distribución exclusiva con with Sony BMG. "Blood" foi editado dous meses despois, acadando o número 18 na lista de sinxelos británica na súa primeira semana, vendendo 5.286 copias. Con esa edición a súa base de seareiros continuou medrando e o 25 de xullo do 2005 o seu álbum de debut The Back Room foi lanzado con boas críticas e vendas. Na súa primeira semana o álbum entrou nas listas no número 13, vendendo 17.627 copias. Despois de re-lanzar "Bullets" e converterse noutro hit Top 30 hit, Editors aumentaron o seu estátus, apoiando a Franz Ferdinand en grandes escenarios polo Reino Unido e Europa. Discografía * Snowfield Demo EP - 2003 * The Back Room - 2005 (Kitchenware, Fader Label) * An End Has a Start - 2007 Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial * Editors en MySpace Category:Bandas de Inglaterra Category:Bandas de indie rock Categoría:Bandas de post-punk revival